


Tasty

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Cardinal Copia, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, under the table oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You torture Copia by giving him a surprise under the dinner table at The Third's welcome home party. Pushed to his limit after being publicly embarrassed too many times over his arousal for you, he takes the reigns back.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Ask about a fic for you by emailing pronfic@gmail.com!

The dinner was absolutely unnecessary. That is, according to Copia. And you. And everybody else present, except for the one who organized it.

Papa III had just returned from his Black To The Future tour, and decided it would be fun to throw himself a homecoming dinner. Nobody really protested the idea, as it meant a nice spread of tasty food and expensive wine, but for those who would rather be spending the evening in reading a book (re: Copia) the night drags on.

“There was a girl,” Papa says, holding his finger up at the head of the table, “She was right in the front, si? We were in, eh... New York, I am thinking. As I was singing the Olde One’s praises in Year Zero, this girl in the front decided to surprise her Papa.”

“What was this surprise?” Copia asks. You watch with a smirk how his fingers flex to dig into his thighs as he asks the question.

“Ah ah, Cardinale. I am getting to that.” Terzo’s smile only grows as he relishes in the titillating story he’s retelling. “Her fingers danced at the hem of her shirt, like I had been dancing on stage, looking at her. We shared the eye contact for but a moment, before my gaze was drawn downward to see the beautiful bosoms of a wanting woman, who had eyes only for me.” He sighs by way of punctuating the poetic tale, and Secondo grunts.

“Why did I never get to experience this type of carnal reward in my heyday?”

“You experienced plenty, you bitter shit,” Terzo mouths off, “Tell me you didn’t have at least five admirers at once in a hotel room.”

Secondo only smiles in response. “A gentleman never tells.” You look over to see all this talk of lovers and flashing during rituals has flustered Copia. The skin around his neck has turned red, and he’s swallowing more than usual. He nearly jumps out of his seat when you lay a hand on his thigh.

“Cara,” he whispers. Looking around, he tries to save face. “Enjoying the dinner?” You glance between your own empty plate, and his half-eaten food.

“I am. Doesn’t seem like you are, though.” You look down to see the outline of his cock where he’d tucked it just above his right pocket. It’s half hard already, which wouldn’t be as noticeable if he didn’t wear pants like a second skin. He gives a slight tilt of the head.

“Don’t worry. Only a little bit antsy tonight, that’s all.”

“Antsy like, after dinner you want to take me to bed and plow me?”

“Eheh,” he chuckles, clearing his throat. “I was planning to do something like that, yes.”

“Later tonight, while we’re lying in bed? I lean over to turn off the light, and when I do, I’d feel your hands on me, huh? Insistent, like you really need me. I’d realize what you want, part my legs for you while you roll over and fit yourself inside me to take care of how much we want each other.”

“Ai,” Copia hisses. “Please, not now.”

“Why not?” You dab your lips with your napkin.

“It is not appropriate.”

“No?”

“It is not the time. After, hush.”

“Who says we have to wait until after dinner? I think I’m in the mood right now.” Your hand moves up to graze his cock, and he crosses his legs, expression turning desperate.

“Why must you do these things when I will ruin my pants in front of others? It is embarrassing!”

“Do you like it?” you tease. He sighs, trying to maintain a neutral expression for appearance.

“Yes.”

Triumphantly, you gently stroke along the length of his cock through his pants. Gradually, he comes to life even more beneath your hand, shifting every now and then with every throb of arousal he gives. You rub ever so slightly around the cockhead, where you know you can coax a few drops of precum out of him. Copia squeezes his wineglass hard, almost hard enough to shatter it as he shakily brings it up to his mouth for a sip.

“Stressed, Cardinale?”

Copia jerks his head up to look at Papa, cursing the attention the question had suddenly brought upon him. “No, Papa.” He smiles tightly. “What makes you think that?”

“You look like someone who has his testicles caught in the iron grip of an arch enemy,” Papa chuckles, then leans forward over his place at the head of the table. “You know, if you are stressed... I am a master of the stress relief.”

“I know you are, Papa. Unfortunately I would say the dinner table is not the best place to display these talents.” The laughter only gets louder as Papa’s brothers join in the humour, and you smile at Copia’s saving grace—his wit. He exhales, grateful to have dodged that bullet. Still, you keep stroking, until seconds pass and he’s practically gasping, lifting his hips in his seat. “Per favore,” he hisses under his breath to you, “Finish me, have mercy on your Cardinal.”

“I don’t know,” you hum softly, “You said you didn’t want to ruin your pants in public.”

“Take me out of my pants then, touch it, fuck, stroke me until I finish—”

“Oh, but you said that’s inappropriate,” you feign, shaking your head. “Now’s not the time.” Copia’s eyes flash as he glares at you beside him, and you smirk at him. “Your words, not mine.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Yes. And you were very clear,” you nod, removing your hand and patting his thigh once more in a spot safely distanced from his twitching cock. 

“What now?” he begs. “How am I supposed to stand later with this?”

“It’ll go down.”

“You know this, eh? You are an expert?”

“By now? I’d say yeah.”

“Please, give me a little _something_ , cara. Anything.”

You hem and haw, but drop the napkin with a little oops. Copia sighs as he goes to pick it up for you. You kick it under the table further, listening to his huffed complaints as he searches for it, determined to get back up to you and your wandering hands as soon as possible. When you’re sure he’s deep under the banquet table, you open your legs wide to show him his own little surprise you’d kept for him.

Under the table, Copia turns once he’s got the napkin in hand. That’s when he sees it. His eyes travel up the chasm of your parted thighs to find, at the end of the tunnel, the gift awaiting him is the fact that you had forgotten panties tonight. No, not forgotten.

Copia can hardly grumble, as he feels his pants tighten. Taking your thighs and sinking his fingers into them, he takes the meal awaiting him by starting slow, giving a tentative lick to your bud. You squirm in your seat, a smug smile on your face. He’s not wasting any time.

“Did the Cardinale keep you busy in my absence?” Terzo turns to fix that intense stare on you, lips turning up. You raise an eyebrow, not missing a beat.

“Yes, Papa. And he’ll continue keeping me busy in your presence.” Papa chuckles in good nature with everyone else, and lifts his glass to you. You sigh happily as Copia moves further in between your legs, hurriedly flicking his tongue back and forth before sucking your clit gently between his lips. You feel yourself gush a little in arousal, and a faint moan slips up from beneath the table as Copia eagerly licks down to collect the slick dripping down onto your skirt. You squeeze his head with your thighs as he delves deeper—the vibration against your cunt tells you he appreciates that. You feel yourself building to your orgasm as the ardent discussion swirls around you like a hurricane, and things reach a pinnacle when Copia moans once more against you, licking all the way up and over your clit. You shudder in your chair, grabbing the table and squeezing your napkin.

“Are you quite well, Sister?” Primo asks. You quickly nod, willing the flush in your face down.

“Perfectly. Just great.” You hear the faint shuffling of Copia reaching down his pants to finish himself off, and get a terrible idea. You fight to hold your smile back as you look around and ask, terribly loudly, “Has anybody seen the Cardinal?”

Copia freezes under there. You feel him quickly do himself up again and scramble to slide out from under the table.

“I was, eh... searching for my napkin!” Copia announces, blushing like mad. “It had escaped me down there. Damn thing.” He tries to chuckle, clearing his throat. This time, his wit is barely enough to cover his ass. You can see how hard he is in his pants now, even more so than before, but he uses the napkin in question to cover this predicament in case anyone besides you decided to sneak a peek. You pat his knee, and he turns to look at you. His eyes are ablaze, and a thrill runs through you at the prospect of what he would do later to take his pleasure from you.

He always was good at revenge.

Once the dessert has been served, Copia rushes through it to finish and whisk you away. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work out exactly that way.

When the two of you rise from the table, you’re promptly approached by Sister Imperator.

“Cardinal. Sister.” The older mother superior of the Emeritus Church of Satan nods to you, and Copia straightens up. Imperator doesn’t look as intimidating without her usual outfit on. Tonight, she’s allowed herself to clean up nicely—she has a black dress on, albeit a conservative one, with her hair tied up in a bun. A crystal grucifix hangs around her neck.

“Sister,” Copia startles, and smoothes back his hair. “Eh. You look lovely tonight.”

“Appreciated. Considering how we hold women so high in this church, it is nice now and then to feel like one again.” Her lips turn up at the intended jest, and you both indulge her with a laugh. Imperator isn’t stupid; she knows you’re humouring her, but her smile only grows. “You two have been seen in one another’s company often these past few months.”

“Si,” Copia nods, wringing his hands as you take his arm. “And... you are expecting some special news about us then, I assume?”

“That depends on what one would consider special,” Imperator deadpans, and Copia shuts up. “All I’m saying is, don’t let it affect your daily schedule. Like some people have.” She glares over Copia’s shoulder at the Third, who is still boisterously entertaining everyone with stories, only now he’s doing so over whiskey and cigars at the fireplace. She sighs. “Sister, you picked the right one. That one’s just like his father.” She pats your shoulder, and walks past you both. Copia lets out a heavy breath, and tugs you with him as he continues to excuse his way through people to get back to the bedroom with you.

“Hey, Cardi!” Swiss calls, jogging over. Copia’s fist balls up as he whips around to regard his ghoul.

 _“I. Am. Busy_.”

“Hey hey, why the bad vibes, boss?” Swiss asks, raising his hands. “That tiramisu for dessert, am I right? Far out.” Copia sighs, realizing he’s not about to get out of this conversation. Evidently too polite to tell his ghoul to catch a one way train back to Hell, he stops.

“Hey, Swiss,” you smile.

“Sister,” he grins, shooting fingers guns at you. “What’s shaking you two out of the shindig so early tonight?”

“I think you know,” Copia deadpans.

“Doin’ a little tease under the table, huh?” Swiss laughs. “I can dig it. Always wondered how it would work under somewhere so tight.”

“He’s used to being in tight spaces,” you reply. Copia’s breath hitches.

“Excuse us eh, goodbye.”

“In a hurry?” you laugh, as Copia takes you down the hallway.

“You have lost the privilege to be so flippant with me, Sister,” Copia growls, “I don’t want to see your mouth open again unless it is to take my cock.”

You enter his room first, and feel Copia’s hands on your arms from behind. His lips attach to the back of your neck almost instantly, kissing down to your back. His fingers curl into the hem and a rip tells you he’s ruined the dress you selected for tonight—you’re not about to protest. Copia’s hands, insistent as his lips, cup your ass, leading you over to the bed and bending you over. Once he has your skirt up, he rolls his hips against you, nudging his erection in between the cleft of your ass cheeks. “How badly do you want me, hm? You may speak to tell me.”

“Please,” you whisper. Copia pushes the side of your face into the mattress harder, and you feel some of the slick left from your orgasm trickle down your inner thigh. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Copia. His eyes narrow into slits, and he drags a finger through it, licking up all the evidence.

“I’m going to add to this. Soon, you will feel me dripping out of you... down your leg. Your Cardinal will own you, fully.” He frees himself from his pants as he so wished to do before, gathering more of your slick and using it to cover himself. All you can hear is the squelch of his fist stroking himself, before you feel the head of his cock tap against the top of your ass. “Will you let me?”

“Do it,” you breathe, and he sinks into you slowly. Once he’s fully bottomed out inside of you, Copia smoothes a hand up your back.

“You want it rough?” he grunts out. You can barely muster up the words to speak, so you nod your head yes with a shaky breath. 

Wrapping your hair around his fist, Copia tugs you up a little for a better angle. Keeping your ass nice and steady for him, he tugs your hair back with every hard thrust he gives until he’s pounding you, grunting and groaning each time he sinks deep into you. He soon grows bored of this position and flips you over, taking your leg and resting it up on his shoulder. The rub of his skin against your clit makes you throb for more, and you pull him in by the belt loops. The noises spilling out of his mouth are desperate mewls, eyebrows furrowing and eyes squeezing shut as he holds your leg up and fucks you harder.

“You want to please your Cardinal?”

“Ye-eah!”

“Cum on my cock,” he growls, “I want to feel your cunt squeeze around me, as it squeezed around my tongue.”

“Copia,” you breathe.

“This is how desperate I felt, eh?” He thrusts so hard your breasts mash into the sheets. “Under the table, licking at your pussy. Licking you until you came.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t finish you off—”

“How sorry?” he hisses in your ear. You flush, feeling yourself begin to squeeze around him. He digs his fingernails into your sweat-slicked thigh where he’s holding it, hard enough to bruise.

“I’ll make it up to you. I pr—” You’re cut off by your own long groan, and you inhale sharply into the sheets. Copia thrusts as far as he can go and grinds himself deep, prolonging the orgasm raging through you. When you’re done, you collapse as if you’re boneless—but Copia isn’t having it. Helping you up, you fall back on your ass on the floor. He shakes his cock in front of your face, raising an eyebrow.

“Make it up to me then, Sister. I wait.”

The sight of Copia’s arousal before you, white beading at the tip and head swollen, reignites the fire in your belly. You surge hungrily forward to wrap your lips around the sloppy cock before you, sucking him down as far as you can before gagging. He chuckles above you, grabbing hold of the bedpost beside you two as you tongue at his balls. “Cockslut,” he spits, “You like to suck on your Cardinal like I am a sweet, hm? If your face is anything to go by, I taste good, yeah? Do I taste good?” He only smirks down, biting his lip. “No need to answer, cara. I can see you’re busy.” 

“Don’t make me slap your balls,” you pop off to shoot back.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying? I cannot hear you over the sound of my cock in your mouth,” the asshole replies with nonchalance, slipping back inside. You muffle a moan around it, and he begins to thrust shallowly in and out of your mouth. You open your mouth a little wider to accept him, and the view you get from looking up is arousing you all over again. You can see the dark happy trail leading up and over the lovable pudge of his tummy and up to his belly button. Above, Copia is stroking his chest through his shirt, obviously trying to get at his nipples. He drags his fingers along the opening in the dress shirt he’d worn that night, dipping inside to rub past the smattering of hair and over to where you can tell his pebbled nipples are.

“Would you like me to use my tongue on something else up there?” you ask, grinning. Copia huffs.

“Is this a way to trick me into letting you off my cock, eh? Well it don’t work! It won’t work, but I appreciate the love you show me.” He holds the back of your head to shove you back on his cock, a little deeper, and as you swallow around the slick head of his dick, you feel him throb. He lets out a deep groan, and you reach down to rub yourself, cunt dripping onto his carpet. You’re sure he’d appreciate what you leave for him. “Touch yourself, yes...” he breathes, “I love to see how wet it makes you when you suck me off. You love to suck cock, eh? You look so good doing it.” You mumble around him, focusing all your attention and energy on getting the man above you off so you can properly take care of yourself.

The Cardinal walks backward until he’s sitting on the side of the bed. He takes your head between his knees, just as you had taken him.

“I suppose you think this is poetic justice,” you deadpan, gripping his swollen cock at the base. Copia hisses at the contact.

“I think it is a fitting position, for you to show me what you would have done under that table... if positions were reversed.”

“Copia, you know I never would have taken you out of your pants,” you tell him, a coy smile tilting your lips up. “I would’ve run my hands up and down your thighs, teased you a little with my nose. Maybe tried to find your balls, and when I did, I’d touch them a little. Then I would’ve sucked you through your pants, not taken you out of them like this. And I would’ve done the exact same thing to you I did with my hand. I would’ve brought you right to the edge then _stopped_.”

“You are not going to stop now, eh?” Copia growls, pushing you back onto his cock. “Not this time.” He jerks you a few more times on and off of him, until you feel his cock kick at the back of your throat. He releases a few drops of the salty fluid while he groans your name, and more bursts out to chase it down. Chest heaving, he drops back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Don’t do that again,” Copia chastises.

“What? Suck you off?”

“Of course not,” he whines, “I mean stop arousing me in public.” You start to giggle. “You think this is funny, eh? You think it is funny to get your Cardinal hard where people can see him?”

“I—”

“You are laughing at me.”

“Noo—!”

“You are laughing.”

“ _Copia_ ,” you giggle, curling in beside him. “Like you don’t like it.” He’s fighting a smile, you can see it, and he finally loses. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around you and groaning.

“You are going to embarrass me again one of these days, and people are going to take notice. They’re going to see, and they’re never going to forget.”

“I’m sure you’d love that,” you murmur, rolling over to sit on top of Copia. You make sure to sit directly over top of his softening dick, and he gives a distressed little whine at that. “You’d love everyone to see you making a mess of your suit for me. Dirty, covered in your own cum. How would it feel, dripping down your leg like that, onto your shoe? Everyone would look down and see what a perverted little rat you are.”

“Cara—”

“And maybe I’d tell them the story of how you sniffed and licked your way right to my pussy under the table. Unless Papa already smelled it on you when you came up from under the table with slick lips. He knows what I smell like, you know.”

His hands fly to your hips, and he keeps you rooted there. His jaw clenches as he works you down against him, grinding. You feel him twitch, cock beginning to harden once again. “You do not talk about Papa in here, you understand this? He has no place in this bedroom.”

“No?” you tease, grinding your ass down against the length of his heavy erection. “I’d say you’re getting pretty fired up. Jealous?”

“Yes,” he snarls, “Because you belong to me.” He nods down. “Sit on my cock, or I will fucking sit you on it.” You exhale, and reach down to lift overtop with the overworked muscles of your thighs. You find his cock hard and waiting to be buried inside you. You sink down easily with how achingly wet you are, and Copia’s lips part below you. His cheeks flush, but he shows no signs of his usual shyness. He starts to work your hips up and down, guiding you along and fucking you on him.

“Cardinal,” you gasp, already starting to feel your third orgasm of the night approach.

“So fucking wet,” he growls. “I wonder what you will taste like once I add my cum inside of you?” You slip slightly, arms giving out, and your breasts plant right in his face. Copia’s own hips stutter, and he lets out a high pitched moan as you feel his seed fill you through his second, shorter orgasm. When you open your eyes, you expect to see Copia blissfully fucked out with a bashfully diverted gaze.

Instead, he looks like an insatiable creature, heaving and licking his bottom lip.

Grabbing you, he situates himself under your pussy, and urges you to sit on his face. You gasp again as his tongue enters you, eating his cum out of your pussy and licking the sticky substance up to your clit and back down. His tongue dips lower and he greedily takes all he can get from you, before he returns to your clit, focusing on licking up and down without fail. This time he’s not as desperate as he was under the table, uncomfortably hard in his pants and begging—this time, he’s determined to make you cum for a third time this evening, in record time.

A few more seconds of his unrelenting tongue and you’re nearly screaming out your pleasure for the entire Church to hear. You finally roll off from overstimulation, and that’s when you turn to see him awestruck. He licks his lips and blinks a few times, before shaking his head back to consciousness. You toss an arm over his chest, and clamp your knees around his leg to pull you closer to him.

“Did I taste as good this time around?” you pant. Copia tosses his own arm over you in a heap of sweaty limbs, sighing contentedly.

“I think I prefer... just you, cara.”

“And I prefer just you,” you smile. Leaning up to kiss the slick lips of the clergy’s sluttiest Cardinal, you snuggle into his neck and curl into a ball for his arms to fit around perfectly. 


End file.
